


Game Night

by strawberrylace



Series: The Cannery Row Six [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But adding Hela and Loki in the mix is a recipe for disaster, F/F, Game night is supposed to be fun!!, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: What happens when friends stop playing nice? Arguing, hilarity ensues, and oh my god, is that a knife?!?!





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> After writing "Why So Nervous?", I kept thinking about the characters and finding a way to write about them once again. I tried a story but ended up scrapping it to write other things. But eventually I came back to write them! I hope you all enjoy this!

"Game night! Game night! Game night!" Thor chanted, bringing in a bowl of popcorn. 

Carol looked down at the coffee table as Thor set down the bowl of popcorn between the bowl of pretzels and the bowl of barbecue chips. She wondered if perhaps there was enough snacks for everyone to eat. While her thinking was purely sarcastic, her question was answered when she saw Thor come back out with a bowl of chips and some salsa to go with it. 

"Thor," Valkyrie said, taking a seat next to Carol, "I think we should have plenty of snacks now." 

"But we didn't have chips and salsa last time!" Thor reminded her. "Besides, we got more people coming over for game night." 

"Aside from the usual crew?" Carol asked, wondering where Loki ran off to as she counted up the usual suspects.

"Bruce is finally coming over!" Thor replied excitedly. "He's been so busy between teaching over at the university and volunteering on the weekends, I thought he might have fallen off the face of the earth!" 

"It hasn't been the same at work since Bruce got that job teaching physics at the university," Valkyrie sighed. "I mean, tenure is good, but now I have to actually talk to other teachers aside from my usual crowd." 

"You? Making friends with other teachers?" Carol smirked. "Val, you refer to the forth grade teacher as an imbicle who deserves to get his ass kicked. I think you've been hanging around Loki too much." 

"Excuse me, but I can't help that I live here!" Loki protested, his nose in his phone as he plopped down on the chair next to everyone. "Oh my god, can she answer her texts? If she bails again, I'm getting her share of Odin's will." 

"Please tell me you didn't invite her to game night," Valkyrie groand. "I will scream if you invited her." 

"Start screaming then," Loki smiled. "Because my brother invited her, not me." 

"Who else is invited?" Carol asked. 

"Hela, our sister," Thor replied, his face looking uneasy as he tried to put on a smile. "Look, I know the last time she was here she was a bit much.." 

"Much is an understatement!" Valkyrie exclaimed. "Last time we invited her to game night, she threw a hiss fit over Scrabble because we wouldn't take the 'proper' spelling of favorite." 

"I would've taken it," Loki said quietly, still on his phone. 

Valkyrie ignored Loki. "She is so competitive, sometimes I think she forgets how to have fun." 

"Maybe she'll ease up if she's around Bruce and I?" Carol suggested. "Or maybe she's learned to control herself since the last time?" 

"Oh Carol," Valkyrie gave Carol a kiss on the cheek. "You're so noble to think that the goddess of death could really change if she's around you." 

"Please stop calling her that," said Thor. "Look, I was hesitant to invite her back over, but maybe she's changed now that she doesn't have such a stressful job. She seemed to be pleasant when Loki and I talked her." 

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Valkyrie called out as Thor went to get the door. She turned to Loki, who was finally off his phone. "If she tries anything, I blame you!" 

"Oh come on!" Loki protested. "How come everything is the adopted brother's fault?"

\------------------------------------ 

It was a warm reunion when Bruce arrived. Thor couldn't stop buzzing about how happy he was to see him. But the biggest surprise came when Hela showed up at the door. There was something very different about her. Was it the fact that she was wearing green, a color other than black for a change? Perhaps it was the smile that was on her face when she greeted everyone at the door, which was typically worn as a scowl. Whatever it was, at least Loki was happy to see his sister, while Valkyrie had her suspicions.

The night started off innocently enough with a game of Cards Against Humanity. Spirits were lively and there were drinks a plenty. After a couple of rounds, it was time to move on to the next game. 

"How about we do Pictionary?" Thor suggested. "We haven't played that in forever!" 

"But I'm so bad at drawing!" Bruce replied. "But if that's what everyone else wants to play, I'm okay with whatever." 

"No one in this room is an artist," said Carol. "If everyone else is up for Pictionary, I'm down!" 

"Excuse me, but art teacher here," Loki cleared his throat, "so that means I'm gonna smoke all you bitches."

"We get it, you can draw," Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "I'm good with Pictionary or anything that I can try to kick Loki's ass in." 

Thor turned to his sister. "Hela, is Pictionary okay with you?"

Hela shrugged. "I mean, that's fine by me. How should we do teams?" 

"Odinsons against the others!" Loki suggested gleefully. 

"Why not guys against girls?" Bruce suggested sheepishly. "Makes sense, right?" 

"Nope, not a chance am I playing on a team with Hela," Valkyrie shook her head. 

"Val, she hasn't done anything wrong," said Carol. 

"Don't worry, she's just afraid I'm going to have another incident like the last time with Scrabble." 

"You threw a letter at me!" 

"And you threw one back!" 

"Okay, everyone!" Thor shushed the room. "Points have been made and perhaps we should do Odinsons against the uh..?" 

"The other...sons?" Valkyrie suggested, trying to come up with a pun. 

"I like it!" Bruce nodded. 

"It's lame, but it's cute," Carol smiled.

"Loki, you better be putting your art degree to good use," Hela deadpanned. 

"Never fear my sister!" Loki proclaimed dramatically. "For once, I will finally make Odin proud!" 

The teams were divided up. The Odinsons sat on one couch whole the Other Sons were seated on the adjacent couch. After a little but of struggle putting up the large pads of paper, everyone was ready to play. Since Bruce won Cards Against Humanity, his team got to go first. 

Carol was the first one up. She drew a rather poor interpretation of Beauty and the Beast, where she drew her Beast to look more like her cat than an actual beast. 

"You drew Goose!" Valkyrie pointed out when their turn was up. "How am I supposed to guess that was the Beast?" 

"I've only seen the old version and that was many moons ago!" Carol protested. "Monica hasn't seen the new version and I don't care to see it either."

Next up was Hela. She was a bit nervous, but knowing that the other team didn't score, perhaps she had a chance to get on the board. She looked at the word she had to draw and nodded to herself. Psycho seemed like an easy one. There was no way anyone could get it wrong. The timer was set and Hela gave her brothers the film cue. 

"Film!" Thor and Loki exclaimed. 

Hela smiled gleefully, giving them a thumbs up as she quickly began to draw. Her brothers watched carefully as she furiously drew the woman's head and neck. She heard them shout "woman" multiple times as she kept shaking her head no. She was blanking on how to draw the shower head, so she drew a bunch of drops all over the woman. Her art work was starting to look like a toddler's. 

"Rain woman!" Thor shouted. 

"Singing in the Rain!" Loki shouted. 

"That's not Singing in the Rain, is it?" 

"No! Hela, what the hell is wrong with the woman?"

"And that is time!" Bruce called out as the timer buzzed. He looked at Hela's drawing curiously, unable to put his finger on what it was. "Hela, what did you draw?" 

Hela scoffed at her brothers. "It's supposed to be Psycho! You know, the scene where the woman gets stabbed in the shower? How did you imbicles not know what it was?" 

"Where's the shower head?" Loki asked. "It looks like she's in the rain." 

"I drew one!" Hela pointed out her sad attempt at trying to draw the shower head. "What did you think it was?" 

"I thought it was a woman caught in the rain," said Thor. 

Hela couldn't believe her brothers and their stupidity. "What movie has a naked woman caught in the rain you sick pervert?" 

"Alright, let's move on," Bruce spoke up, getting up out of his seat. "Score is still zip to zip. I'll go next."

"Well, I for one, could tell what you were drawing, Hela," Carol said politely, to which Hela shot back a small polite smile in her direction. 

Bruce managed to score a point with his drawing of a baby shower and Thor's team also earned a point with his drawing of an anteater. Valkyrie had just finished her turn, to which she was able to gain a point for her drawing of the 4th of July. It was Loki's turn now and he was feeling confident about tying the game up. He had his word and knew exactly how to draw it. Here's to hoping his siblings were quick on their feet.

Loki started off with a simple shape. His brother and sister watched carefully, trying to figure out what it could be. Hela had an idea...or so she thought. 

"Is it a candy bar?" Thor guessed. 

"That's not a candy bar," said Hela. "It would have a wrapper on it." 

"Time is ticking," said Bruce. 

Loki was getting more frustrated with his drawing and started to draw over his artwork. It was starting to take on a totally different shape than what Hela originally thought. A small smirk formed around her lips as she found herself blurting out her thought. 

"Oh my god, are you drawing a penis?" asked Hela.

Everyone stopped and turned to Hela, unsure of whether to laugh or to be genuinely concerned. 

"OH MY GOD, WHY WOULD I DRAW A PENIS?!" Loki yelled, dropping his marker. "HELA I WOULD EXPECT THIS FROM THOR, NOT FROM YOU!!" 

"Well, it's time anyway," said Valkyrie. "Loki, what were you drawing?" 

"A telescope!" Loki exclaimed, pointing out the not so subtle shape he drew. "I was going to draw stars but I didn't have time. Plus, didn't you see the stand?" 

"I was going to guess praying mantis next," said Thor. 

"WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS?!?!" Loki exclaimed dramatically as he left the room. 

"WELL DON'T BLAME ME FOR THINKING YOU'RE A PERVY MAN!" Hela argued back, following him into the other room. 

The others sat in their seats quietly as they listened to Hela and Loki argue over nonsense that drifted away from the game. 

"Okay, show of hands," Valkyrie broke the silence. "Who all thought it was a penis?" 

Valkyrie, Bruce, and Carol all raised their hands. They looked over at Thor for an answer. He was reluctant to raise his hand but, slowly he raised it. 

"To be fair," Thor admitted. "I'm just glad that I wasn't the only one thinking it and that my sister said something." 

"Do your siblings always argue this stupidly?" Carol asked. 

"This is pretty tame," Thor replied. "Surprised that no one has pulled out any weapons yet..." 

"I WILL STAB YOU WITH THIS STUPID MARKER IF I HAVE TO!" Loki shouted from the other room. 

"Oh shit!" Thor jumped up from his seat. "I'm gonna need back up!" 

"On it!" Bruce got up from his seat as he went to Thor's aide to help break up Hela and Loki's petty fighting. 

It was just Carol and Valkyrie alone in the living room. They heard a thud from the other room but figured that it was best they stayed out of whatever was going on in that kitchen. 

"Carol," said Valkyrie, putting her arm around Carol's shoulder. "Can you explain why I'm surrounded by such idiots?" 

"I wish I knew," Carol sighed. "But I had a lot of fun tonight! Game night wasn't so bad and at least no one died tonight!" 

"OH MY GOD HE'S GOT A BUTTER KNIFE!!" Thor and Bruce screamed. 

"Oh, those two definitely don't got it..." Valkyrie rolled her eyes as she and Carol joined the others in the kitchen to stop the Odinsons from completely ruining game night.


End file.
